


Malfoy Manor

by HP_daddyissues



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Half-blood Reader (Harry Potter), Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Pining Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slytherin Reader, Smut, Top Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_daddyissues/pseuds/HP_daddyissues
Summary: You always thought that Mr Malfoy hated you...but could there be more to it than that?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Malfoy Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in your seventh year at Hogwarts and does not follow the plot of Deathly Hallows
> 
> TW//Large Age Gap
> 
> "Alexa, play 'Guys My Age' by Hey Violet"

You had clicked with Draco the moment you first met. You had sat next to him after being sorted into Slytherin and had been inseparable ever since. You and Draco had a great relationship, you could tell him anything and you were so comfortable around each other. Although you were so close, you rarely spent time with Draco outside of Hogwarts. It was your final year at Hogwarts and in 7 years of friendship, you had only been to Malfoy Manor once.

Draco had a complicated relationship with his family that was only made more complicated by your presence. You weren't the pureblood friend Mr Malfoy would envisage for Draco and he didn't hide that. You had stayed at the Malfoys one weekend last easter only to be met with cold glares and passive-aggressive comments about your blood status.

Unlike Lucius, Narcissa at least made an attempt to be cordial with you. It was clear her love for her son outweighed the families pureblood ideologies. To say you were nervous about going to stay at the Manor this weekend would be an understatement. Standing at the door of Malfoy Manor you were starting to second guess whether this was a good idea.

"Draco-"

"It's fine Y/n, stop worrying," he cut you off before you even got the chance to try and back out of it, "My father should be at work most of the evening and I'm sure my mother will be courteous."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," you said with a look of scepticism.

"Well even if I am, we can just keep to ourselves. There are plenty of rooms for us to avoid them in," he said attempting to reassure you. He made a good point, you could probably go days in the Manor without bumping into anyone.

**\--------------------**

After dinner, you and Draco adjourned to the drawing-room and sat by the fireplace, enjoying a glass of wine and chatting.

"There was actually something I wanted to talk to you-" Draco was cut off by the sound of the heavy front door opening.

"Draco, what was that?" you said in a hushed tone. You could hear what sounded like footsteps coming from the foyer followed by a man's voice.

"It sounds like my father," he said apologetically.

You shot him a glare as your anxiety set back in. You were hoping to enjoy a nice weekend with your friend but now you were more likely to spend it avoiding Mr Malfoy and tolerating his snarky comments.

"He was supposed to be-"

Draco was cut off once again when the drawing-room door swung open. Mr Malfoy was standing in the doorway wearing an all-black suit with a high collar, a white shirt and what looked to be a very expensive black robe. His hair was tied back and he was holding onto his snakes head walking stick.

"Ah Draco, there you are," he spoke and Draco shot out of his seat.

"F-father, I thought you were busy at the Ministry this evening," Draco had become tense since his father entered the room. You were unsure if it was because of his father's presence or yours.

"Well I heard we had a _guest_ ," he turned to look at you with a false smile, "How rude of me if I was to stay at work during Miss y/l/n visit."

"Good evening, Sir," you said with a smile, "That is very gracious of you but you _really_ didn't have to leave work on my account,"

"It's the least I could do for Dracos _friend_ ," he said 'friend' as if it pained him to admit his son was so close with a half-blood. He pulled off his robe and draped it over a leather armchair before pouring himself a glass of red wine and sitting down across from you.

"So, Miss y/l/n, how are you finding your final year at Hogwarts?" his curiosity made you uneasy, it was rare for him to take an interest in you and you could only assume he was being insincere.

"Please, call me Y/n. N.E.W.Ts are definitely more intense than O.W.Ls, I'm starting to think that potions aren't really my forte," you answered, trying to remain friendly.

"Don't be so modest, I'm sure a young witch like yourself has many... _talents_ ," he said with a smirk on his face. "Anyway, I'll leave you two to enjoy your evening," he said rising from his seat and walking out the room, walking stick in one hand and glass of red wine in the other. As soon as the door closed behind him you and Draco both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Was it just me or was he abnormally friendly to me?" you questioned.

"Just enjoy it while it lasts," he said taking a sip of his wine, "Y/n, as I was saying, there was something I wanted to talk to you about," his voice became soft and quiet, "I know we've been friends for like 7 years now but recently I've been feeling like maybe there could be something more," he said rushing the end of his sentence so it was barely audible.

How you felt must have been written all over your face. Where had this come from? This was the last thing you were expecting him to say. Draco was great and of course, he was attractive but he wasn't exactly your type.

"Draco I'm-"

"It's fine, you don't need to say anything. Forget it, I think I've just had too much wine," it definitely wasn't the wine talking but you could just let him believe that, "I don't want this to affect our friendship."

"It's fine Draco, don't worry about it, we'll pretend this never happened," you said winking, "and on that note, I think I'll go to bed," you said heading towards the door not wanting Draco to have to feel awkward for any longer.

You stopped in the doorway and turned back to Draco, "the room opposite yours, right?"

He nodded silently.

"Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Y/n."

\--------------------

You couldn't sleep at all that night, your mind was restless with the thoughts of how Draco was feeling. Unable to tolerate tossing and turning in the four-poster bed any longer, you climbed out of bed and slipped on a silk robe and slippers. The guest bedroom was dark and had that chill that always lingered in big old houses, making you regret your choice of a silk nightie.

"Lumos," you whispered, casting a white glow across the bedroom.

It must have been about 3 in the morning and the house was almost silent apart from fires crackling and the wind whistling outside. You crept through the long hallway treading lightly to avoid any loud floorboards. You walked down the hallway until you reached the library. This was the room you were most in awe of when you first visited the manor. The dark wooden bookshelves lined the walls and were filled floor to ceiling with first editions that looked older than the manor they were kept in.

You ran your finger along the spines and stopped on a copy of _'A History of the Most Notable Wizarding Families'._ You flicked through the pages, which seemed to consist entirely of achievements of pureblood families.

"Here for a bit of late-night reading?" a deep voice spoke.

The book flew out of your hands and you swung around to face Mr Malfoy. He was sitting in the corner of the room behind a large antique desk scattered with open books and rolls of parchment.

"Merlin!" you quickly grabbed the book from the floor and held it close to your chest, covering yourself up, "Mr Malfoy, I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep, and then I...came here...and then-," you were stumbling over your words. There was a presence about Mr Malfoy that made you nervous.

He held up his hand to stop your rambling.

"Please, call me Lucius," he said in a sultry tone that made your heart race.

He looked more dishevelled than he did earlier. His top few shirt buttons were open and his silvery hair, no longer styled, fell in front of his face.

"I'm sorry...Lucius, I didn't think anyone would be awake," it felt unnatural calling him by his first name, too familiar, too friendly.

"I was just doing some work," he said gesturing to the piles of parchment, "please sit."

You sat in the leather chair opposite him. As you sat down you attempted to wrap your robe tighter around your waist.

"Relax, I don't bite," he said pouring you a glass of wine and sliding it across the desk. "So, what's going on between you and my son?" he said as he gripped the head of his walking stick.

"I can assure you we're just friends," you said feeling yourself start to blush.

"I don't think he feels the same," How did he know about Dracos feelings for you? You only just found out yourself. "As much as I want what's best for my son I don't think he's right for you".

"How so?" you said taking a sip of wine to calm your nerves.

"Oh don't be so coy. A smart, beautiful girl like yourself doesn't need to be wasting her time on immature boys," he said.

"So you think Draco is immature?" you asked trying to gloss over the fact he just called you beautiful.

"I am merely saying a girl like you _deserves_ someone who knows what they're doing,"

You got up and walked towards him, tracing your hand across the edge of the desk as you did so.

"And are you suggesting that person is you?"

He turned his head and raised an eyebrow at you. Rather than answering your question, he patted his left thigh. Your heart was pounding out of your chest, was this really happening or did you somehow manage to fall asleep? You were waiting for the moment your eyes opened and you were lying in your bed.

Lucius delicately stroked from your knee up your thigh causing your breath to hitch in your throat. He must have noticed your reaction as a smirk crept on his face.

"What's the matter, darling? Not used to being touched?"

You couldn't get the words to leave your lips. Instead, you just stared up admiring him. You didn't want to admit he was right, you had never had any interest in guys your own age. They _were_ immature, they didn't know what they wanted, they certainly didn't know what they were doing.

Then there was Lucius.

Lucius was confident, powerful, assertive, people respected him, even feared him and you wanted him. As his hand made its way up your thigh you admired his grey eyes. You looked from his eyes to his lips desperate for him to kiss you. You wanted to know how his lips felt against yours, how his hands moved against your body, how his tongue moved in your mouth.

But luckily you didn't have to imagine any longer as seconds later he was leaning in and then his lips were on yours. His kiss was strong and unapologetic. He knew exactly what he wanted and you were more than happy to give it to him. His hand moved further up your thigh until his thumb grazed your pussy.

"No panties princess? Such a naughty girl," as he spoke his fingers moved to your entrance, "and so wet too. What's got you so wet and flustered?" he asked.

"You, Mr Malfoy," you replied. He knew all too well this was his doing.

His middle finger slowly entered your wet pussy curling against your g-spot. The sensation of his fingers moving inside of you felt amazing and you could feel your pussy clench when he moved them just right.

His lips moved to your neck as he trailed kisses from your jaw to your collarbone. His lips felt soft against your smooth skin. Lucius removed his fingers from your pussy, brushing against your clit as he did so.

"Look at the mess you've made," he said moving his fingers to your lips. You took his fingers into your mouth and licked your wetness off them, "Good girl."

There was a moment of silence as he admired the way you looked with his fingers in your mouth. He looked you up and down like he was sizing you up and assessing what he was working with.

"Knees."

"Yes, Sir," you complied.

You slid off Lucius' lap and onto your knees. He looked so powerful from this angle, sitting in the leather desk chair, one hand on the arm of the chair and the other on his walking stick. Looking at him gripping the snakes head, your mind couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to be spanked with it.

Before you knew it the silver snakes head was under your chin, forcing your head up.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Sorry, Sir," you said, your shaky hands moving to unbuckle his belt.

You took him out of his pants and you were astonished at his size. You licked his throbbing tip to get his cock nice and wet before taking him slowly into your mouth.

"That's a good girl, take all of me in that pretty little mouth," he said putting one hand behind your head. He pushed on your head forcing him down your throat.

His cock was filling your mouth, hitting the back of your throat and making you gag. He kept forcing you down on him, using you as his little fuck toy. He grabbed you by the hair and pulled you off his dick. You would've carried on if you let him, you wanted him to use you, you wanted to please him and be exactly what he wanted you to be.

Lucius stood up from his chair and rested his walking stick against the desk.

"Don't you look pretty on your knees," he said smiling down at you and offering you his hand. You took it and he helped you to your feet.

You had barely got to your feet when Lucius grabbed you by the hips, spun you around and bent you over the desk. He lifted your nightie and ran his hands down your waist, resting back on your hips. Lucius leaned down so his lips were an inch from your ear.

"Do you want to know what it feels like to be fucked by a real man?" he whispered.

"Y-yes," you quivered.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Sir," you replied. Lucius' dominance had always attracted you. He was always the most powerful person in the room. People did what he told them to and you were no different.

You felt Lucius line himself up at your entrance and before you could process what was happening he had pushed himself entirely inside you. You took a harsh breath in. The sensation was like nothing you had felt before, he filled you up and stretched you out. He slowly pulled out before slamming back inside you.

"Fuck Lucius, you feel so good," you moaned. Your words were only encouraging him more as the more you moaned the harder he fucked you. Your hands gripped onto the end of the desk, trying hard not to scratch the wood.

*SLAP*

He pulled his hand back and spanked you hard causing a shaky moan to leave your lips. Before you had a chance to catch your breath he spanked you again harder. His thrusts got faster and you were struggling to contain your moans.

"Fuck," you moaned.

"Wow you're taking my cock like such a good little girl, I think you deserve a reward," he said leaning down so he could hear his deep voice, "do you want me to let you cum?"

"Yes please, sir" you begged, desperate to cum for him.

Lucius slipped his hand from your hip to touch your pussy. You felt his index finger start to circle your clit. He made sure to keep thrusting, keeping his movements strong and consistent. If he carried on the way he was it wouldn't be long before you were cumming on his cock.

"Don't stop, I'm so close," you said as you were nearing your high.

"You have to ask nicely before you're allowed to cum," he said still pounding into you as his fingers moved in rapid circles on your clit.

"Can I cum? Please, sir, let me cum," you moaned, struggling to hold back your orgasm. You dread to think what would happen if you disobeyed him.

"Of course you can _darling_ , you've earned it," his permission was all you needed to completely unravel. Your body clenched and shook as your orgasm took over. Your legs trembled, no longer able to hold yourself up. Lucius wrapped his free arm around you, holding you close to him as you came down from your climax.

"So pretty watching you cum, now I think it's _my_ turn," he said aggressively. His hand moved quickly from your body to tangle in your hair. Before you had even had a chance to recover from your orgasm, he pulled you up by your hair so your bodies were pressed together. His other hand moved to your breast, grabbing onto your body so he could hold you in place as he fucks you.

The sound of his grunting and groaning was music to your ears. His thrusts were getting messy and you could tell her was getting close. All he needed was a little encouragement.

"Cum for me, sir. I want you to cum inside me," your words sent him over the edge. He released inside you, his sweaty body collapsing against yours, pressing you against the desk. Lucius pumped himself inside you a couple more times before slowly pulling out. Without him inside you, you felt empty and instantly longed for him to be back inside.

He pulled away from you and started to redress himself. You laid there for a second trying to process what had just happened, the sound of both of your panting breaths filling the room. You lifted yourself off the desk and spun around to sit on the edge. As he buckled his belt he looked you up and down making you very self-conscious of how naked you were sitting there in your nightie.

"Run along, and be quiet, make sure no one sees you," he said moving towards you. He ran his fingers through your hair before kissing you one last time. You hopped off the desk and walked towards the library door, grabbing your robe on your way.

"Goodnight, Lucius,"

"Goodnight, Miss y/l/n,"

You crept back to the guest bedroom, trying hard to tread lightly on the cold wooden floors.

As you slipped back into bed you recounted what had happened this evening. Although you had just experienced it, you couldn't wrap your head around how you ended up sleeping with the man who a few hours ago you thought despised you.

Lucius was adamant you needed an older man who knew how to please you and, although you would never admit it to him, he proved his point.


End file.
